<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment 766 by Ablackrose1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396110">Experiment 766</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1'>Ablackrose1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablackrose1/pseuds/Ablackrose1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Ultron incident, the team was trying to fix itself. But a small cluster of Hydra cells pops up. Nick Fury gathers them to investigate and after a few bases, they run into a small problem. A strange experiment left behind that seams more dangerous then it looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Search and Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Hydra base in South America, Brazil, 06-94-50<br/>Time: Midnight</p><p>	She was enraged. It had been two months since the Ultron fiasco with the Avengers and now they find this base? Really? When she was so close to perfecting the cure for #766’s venom. Damn Avengers and their impeccable bad timing. Interrupting her work, they had already moved once, but there wasn’t enough time to move her this time, all the work had to be scrubbed. It wasn’t all bad she supposed, if 766 did kill the Avengers there would be no one in Hydras way anymore, and the weapon would be successful but if she failed. Delilah would have to find a good reason for the higher-ups not to kill it on site. <br/>“Doctor the last of the research teams are on the plane ready to leave, and your plane is ready as well.” The only people left behind were the guards and if 766 didn’t get them then the Avengers would. As she turned towards the door, she lifted up a small vile of 766 acid-like venoms up to her eye level.<br/>“Tell the guards that when the avengers get here to release 766 on them. I don’t want it falling in their hands. Make sure it kills them.” her voice cold and calculating.<br/>“Yes, mam.” She walked by the guard and dropped the vile on the floor not caring if her office fell apart to its destructive powers. </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>Ten hours earlier, New York, New York.</p><p>Tony watched as everyone came in for their early meeting over the rim of his coffee mug. He could tell Steve was done with Fury's bullshit. They had all had a rough night and finding out about the 7 am meeting at 6 in the morning was a kick in the pants. According to Fury they had found another Hydra base to take down, it could be the one where the winter soldier was but Tony had a feeling it wasn’t. Just by looking at the map, he knew that this base was different and different and Hydra was bad news. The first thing was the base was not in Asia or Europe. Hydra normally put their bases in cold places, not the middle of the Amazon rainforest. If they were moving a base to one of the most dangerous places on earth, then it must be big. <br/>“I can’t believe you found another one. How many has this become? Sixty-six?!” Tony asked. <br/>	“Sixty-seven. But yes we found another one and it was under 27 layers of encryption. Whatever’s in there is either really important or really dangerous which means we need to get whatever it is out and destroy it.” Fury told them, his voice serious as he held each of their gazes. He pulled up a digital layup of the base. It had two floors including an elevator that connected to a large underground basement and a flat space for landing. The first floor had four main zones and a staircase leading from the landing pad. The first room looked like a small reception area. Through a door led to a short hallway that led to a ten by twelve-foot office space and a large space for sleeping for the base personal. Above that was a large room with small windows around the top, most likely for guns and lookouts. The basement was split into three main rooms. Near the back of the building was a large laboratory, with a short hall leading to a control room, and a small containment area.  <br/> “Who’s going on this mission Fury?” Steve asked slowly, he had a bad feeling about this.<br/>“All of you will go. You’ll take the Quinjet down to the base. Maria and I will be following to help take in the foot soldiers once there subdued. They don’t know that we’re coming but doesn’t mean you should let your guard down. You’ll have an hour to get ready, it’s going to be a long flight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Divide and Conqure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda sat next to Vision and across from Steve. After five hours and for checks on her weapons Nat was ready for this mission to be over. It had been awkward since they lost Bruce, Tony had become more closed off around them. Nat knew Steve was trying to find a way to talk with Tony about how things were going to work for the team after this. She knew Tony was backing away from them, focusing more on SI business as Pepper had asked. She looked back down at the picture of Bruce and took a deep breath. Maybe after this, and a short visit with Clit’s family she and Steve could start looking for him. Give Wannda some time to adjust at the compound for a week. Steve looked over into the cockpit at Clint.</p><p>“Hey Clint, how much longer till we land?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, the base is located in the heart of the forest. So I’m looking for a clearing to land the jet in,” he replied.</p><p>“We should probably make a plan before we barge in,” Tony stated. Vision stood near the table that sat in the middle of the body of the jet. On the table, he pulled up the hallo map of the building. What worried Tony the most was that the basement lab. What was going to be in there? And if this was supposed to be a fully functional base, why were there heat signatures there? What were they in for at this base?</p><p>“The building has one entrance in front and two more up top. One is an entrance from the landing pad and a roof door. There are two labs in the building, both are in the basement. Clint and Nat will enter from the front door with me taking point on the breach. Stark scan for hostile along the sides and windows. Wanda will enter from the roof with Vision taking down whoever they find.” he looked up at Wanda to make sure that was okay. “Stark when your done securing perimeter regroup with us and then we'll search the lower level together.”</p><p>“Landing now. We’re about 25 Kilometers away.” ____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>POV Unknown</p><p>
  <em>The strange floating metal contraption landed about 25 kilometers away from us and the hatchling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why were these new beings here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any new being is a threat to us and our hatchling, prepare to hunt the intruders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our hatchling is nervus and can not lose any more of her venom, her supply is low. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let them come, we will see how long they last. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will twist their bones. Nothing will take our hatchling.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>